Wild Girlz
by WonderArt1200
Summary: the kratt brothers rescue some girls with a big secret. What will happeN? Read and find out.
1. The Rescue

Wild Girlz

Author's note: I do not own wild kratts. I have also added some new characters for my story. This is my first story so go easy on the reviews if you don't like it. It might be confusing but just go with. ( also- i don't believe in either martin&aviva or chris&aviva...sorry)

Ch 1: As the Kratt brothers ran through the Indonesian rainforest, they saw Donita's pink jet fly over them. As the jet passed by the heard some screaming coming from the jet. They thought it was Donita, but they were wrong. Aviva called the bros on the creature pods. _**"Donita has someone trapped up there. You have the help them!"** _Although they were shocked, they said, _**"We're on it!"** _and they chased after the pink jet. As the bros ran, Martin kept thinking to himself, _**" Why would Donita trap a person when she usually traps animals. Something strange is going on here."**_But he just kepting going. After a while, Donita landed. The bros stayed in the trees waitin for Donita to leave her jet. Soon, Donita stepped out of her jet with Dabio. Then they snuck into the jet and looked for the kidnapped citizen that Donita had kept somewhere. As thet searched, Chris noticed a flashing in the room. He walked over and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He found the key hidden under a rug. He called out, _**" Hey Martin, over here!"**_Martin walked over to see if they found whoever was here. They peeked into the room and gasped looking at what they saw.


	2. The Sisters

Wild Girlz

Ch 2: They walked into the room until they found a girl with black curly hair wearing pink and red lying on the floor asleep. Before they could even wake the girl up, they heard a voice say... **_"Get away from my sister!"_ **They turned around seeing a girl with a long ponytail in purple staring angerily at them. She walked up to them and asked, **_"Who are you_ two?" **Martin stood and answered, **_" I'm Martin and this is my brother Chris, and we are the Kratt brothers. And who are you?"_ **The girl answered, _**" I'm Izzy and that girl there is my sister!"**_The guys were worried that Izzy would probably try to destroy them, until they heard- _**"Leave them alone, Izz"** _The girl went over and introduced herself. _**"I'm Anya and of course you've met my sister." **_Anya had seemed to be interested in Chris. **_"I hope you found the others." "Wait, there's more of you?"_ **To answer them, Anya told them that Donita trapped her, Izzy, and 5 other friends- Annie,Candace, Katie, Miley, and Jessie. _**"Don't worry, we'll help you girls find them", **_said Chris. _**"Thanks",**_yelled Anya as she ran over and hugged him. Chris started to blush as the girl hugged him. Martin stared and laughed at his almost red-faced younger brother. Izzy stated that they would find their friends in different parts of the jet. _**"Let's go!"**_


	3. The Others

**Aurthor's note:** I almost started to have writer's block but lucky I wrote down my ideas for my fanfiction.I'm gonna update a chapter a day. Hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

><p>Wild Girlz<p>

Ch 3: The group headed for the front part of Donita's jet. _**"Hey, I'm just wondering exactly **_**WHERE**_** you're from,"** _Martin said curiously. Anya replied_**,"I-I can't tell you that. Izzy won't let me." **_

_**"Oh."**_

_**"Sorry, I wish i could tell you" **_

Soon Izzy's phone was ringing. She picked it up to see who it was. She smiled and turned to the bros and her sister and said excitedly,_**" It's **_**Katie! She and Candace are arouund here!"** They continued walking until they reached a door up ahead**. "Wait," **said Chris, **"there's no key!" **Izzy turned to him and said: **" I don't need a key." **Izzy walked up to the door and karate-kicked it down. Inside were two more girls- one was a brunette wearing black clothes (not a goth) and the other a blonde wearing light and dark blue. The girl in blue said, **" I'm Candace and Katie is my sister."**

**"Hi. We're the Kratt brothers."**

**"Come on," Izzy said impatiently,,"we still have to get the others!"**

Without hesitation, the group ran down to the other part of the jet. Martin stopped and said: **" Maybe you girls should go to the Tortuga.****"**

**"Tortuga?" **asked Katie curiously.

**"Come on, I'll take you," **said Chris.

Anya, Katie, and Candace followed Chris to Tortuga HQ. Izzy decided to stay and help Martin find their friends. When they reached the Tortuga, Aviva went over and asked Chris who the girls were. He explained that the girls were the people had kidnapped. Aviva went over and introduced herself and the rest of them Wild Kratts crew.

**"I'm Aviva and that's Jimmy Z and Koki."**

**"Hiya."**

Later, Martin and Izzyreturned to the Tortuga with the rest of the girls. Three girls entered the Tortuga HQ. One with reddish-brown hair wearing white, one with red hair like Jimmy's wearing different shades of green, and the last one with black hair wearing orange. The one in white was Jessie, the one in green was Annie, and the one in orange was Miley. The girls were relieved that they weren't trapped in Donita's jet anymore. Everyone decided to have a little break. Later Izzy called Anya over to talk to her.

**"Hey Anya. Do you like Chris?"**

**"Well...yeah. He's kinda cute."**

**"And do you think Martin likes Jessie?"**

**"Jessie?"**

**"When we found the others, Martin kept staring at her... almost as if he was... in love with her."**

**"Oh my gosh! Really?"**

**"Yep. And Jessie told me that she liked him too."**

Anya had an idea. She wanted to help Jessie get together with Martin, so she decided to have Izzy help her in her plan. Later, Martin and Chris were talking to each other.

**"Hey bro. About what happened with Anya..."**

**"What, Chris?"**

**"I think I like her."**

Martin tried to hold back his laugher, but couldn't. He came out almost laughing his guts out.

**" Hey, it's not funny!"**

Martin continued to laugh.

**"Well, what about your crush on Jessie?"**

And with that, Martin's laughter died down. He stood there looking at his younger brother as the pupils of his eyes became smaller with a shocked expression on his face.


	4. The Unknown Secret?

**Author's note: NO MEAN OR HUTFUL REVIEWS. i read one review and almost wanted to delete my story and start over. My friends gave me the ideas to put in my story, so if you're a little confused-don't blame me!**

* * *

><p>The next day, some of the girls left and went home. Anya, Izzy, Annie, and Jessie decided to stayat the Tortuga. Izzy walked into the main room. She wanted to talk to Aviva about somethin.<p>

**"Hey Aviva. I wanna ask ya something."**

**"What?"**

**"Me and the others decided that we want to join the Wild Kratts team!"**

**"That great. I'll tell the rest of the crew."**

Later Annie ran outside looking for Jessie. It was still dark outside so it got hard to see her friend. After walking for a couple of minutes, Annie finally found Jessie.

**" Jess, you're supposed be inside. You KNOW what hapenens to you after dark."**

**"Fine, I'm coming. And you really shouldn't worry about me. I know how to control myself. No one is gonna get hurt."**

**"Well, I'm not taking chances, Jessie!"**

**" Then what about you? Sooner or later, they're gonna know your secret."**

**"That's what I'm worried about. They can't ever know who we are. And that's final."**

Annie grabbed an arm and took Jessie with her back to Tortuga HQ. After 8 hrs, it was time for everyone to sleep. The girls headed for home. Anya was still the only one awake. She opened her backpack and took out a red gem necklace and a music box. She winded up the music box and played it. Soon she started singing...

**" Through the wind, Cross the sea, hear this song and remember-Soon you'll be home with me, Once upon a December"**

She put the necklace around her neck and went to bed. The next morning, Annie was the fist person up. She stood up and walked to her closet. She accidentally knocked over a lit candle. When the candle hit the ground, it started a fire. Annie turned around to see what happened. She tried to put it out, but didn't have anthing to use. Soon, she noticed that the fire started to slowly disappear. After the smoke vanished, she saw Anya standing behind her.

**"You've really have to be careful, you could have burned down the house! You're lucky that I can control fire."**

**"Yeah, just don't tell the others about the fire. I don't want them to freak out.'**

**"Don't worry, that secret's safe with me. (Along with the other ones)"**


	5. Trouble Comes

**Author's note: I had some writer's block. Sorry for keeping you waiting**

* * *

><p>As the girls walked their way to the Tortuga and Anya with something on her mind. She tried to catch up to her older sister.<p>

**"Hey Izzy, you know how I promised not to expose our 'secret'?"**

**"Well, yeah...why?"**

**"I just can't stand keeping it from the Kratt crew and the bros...I think we should start telling** **them."**

Izzy stopped in her tracks and turned around to her younger sister.

**"You know I promised Mom that I 'd make sure that NO ONE knows our secret or our friends' secrets! You cannot tell anyone. I know you must feel like you're gonna hurt them if you don't say anything, but I can't let you tell ANYONE! OK?"**

Anya stared at her sister as she walked away. Anya suddenly bursted out...

**"That's it! I am sick and tired of you doing this to me! I might be younger than you but I'm not a baby and I never will be ever again. I'm telling them."**

Anya pushed Izzy out of the way and ran towards the Tortuga. Izzy stood there shocked at her sister's different behavior as she soon started to feel bad. Anya soon reached the Tortuga HQ. Aviva saw that Izzy wasn't with her.

**"Hey Anya..." **Aviva started but the girl just walked plain right past her. Anya walked up to Koki and whispered:

**"Koki, can I tell you soething?"**

**"What?"**

**"Well..."**

Jessie rushes over and stops Anya before she could say a word.

**"Sorry...but we've gotta go!"**

**"What are doing here? And why did you stop me?"**

**"I passed Izzy on the way here. I CANNOT belive you tried to tell our secret!"**

**"I'm sorry but..."**

Aviva walks in and calls the guys. Today they were going to try out a new creature power suit for grizzly bears. They rush in as soon as they heard Aviva. They started to head out . Anya and Jessie tagged along with them. Suddenl Anya got a call on her phone. It said : _Annie got trapped in a cage! When i went to get help and got back, she was GONE!_

**"Oh no!"**

Chris and Martin turned around and saw Anya. They went over to help her.

**"Annie's gone. I need to help her."**

**"Well what happened?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW! Izzy's text said something about a robot,but I think she's just..."**

**"Robot?" **asked Martin questioning the weird text.

Chris took the phone and checked a picture that was sent with the message.

**"Um Anya...I think I know what happened."**


	6. Rage and Search

**Author's note: I had some writer's block. Sorry for keeping you waiting**

* * *

><p>Anya had continued to pace across the room.<p>

Finally she said,** "I can't believe that 'Zach' took one of my friends! When I meet him, he's gonna get it."**

**"You don't need to get angry..."** Chris claimed until Anya had cut him off.

As she looked outside the window she said**," I'm not just angry, I want revenge...Take me to Zach's jet and I'll get Annie, then I am SO gonna give him a piece of my mind."**

Even though the bros thought Anya had lost it a little...they decided to help her.

They packed everything they needed for the "rescue".

Martin then said, **"OK, I think we've got everything."**

Anya grabbed his backpack and checked inside. She realized that Martin had packed unnessessary items like he always did.

**"Really dude? Do you really need this stuff?" **said Anya with a annoyed look.

**"Hehe...my bad"** said Martin hoping he'd be let off easy.

Anya replied,**"Whatever, let's just go!"**

Anya and the bros start to head out to find Zach's jet.

* * *

><p><strong>*~*Zach is gonna be in for a BIG surprise!*~* :)<strong>


	7. Inside Zach's Jet

**Author's note: After this story, I'm making another Wild Kratts fanfic (romance). I might make it a series. :) I already have the ideas down, right in my head. All of them will include my OCs. :)**

* * *

><p>Martin, Anya, and Chris continue walking towrads the location of Zach's jet. At this piont, Anya is more than peeved.<p>

**"How muck longer? I'm sick of waiting!" **whined the pink-clothed girl in an impatient voice.

The group continued walking for 6 miles straight. They made a couple of stops. Finally, they spotted a black and red jet. Anya had wanted to just charg right in but Martin grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. They soon realized that the jet was surrounded by a group of Zch's robot.

**"What are we gonna do now?" **said Chris worrying how the plan to sneak inside will change.

Anya looked over the bros heads to see a broken tree branch. She quickly walks over and picks it up. She looked back at the Zach-bots. She definitely had an idea forming in her head. She knew that she could of used her powers but didn't want to risk having anyone know, especially knowing how her older sister would react. She sneak her way over to the jet, making sure she stayed hidden. When she finally got close enough, Anya had raised the branch above her head and smashed one of the Zach-bots. She continued to do this until she destroyed all of them. Anya then motoined for the bros to follow her. They snuck into the jet. When they entered, they noticed Zach sitting in his chair. Next to him was a cage hanging from the ceiling. Inside of it, of course, was Annie who was furious at the inventor villian. Zach stood up and walked over to the steel cage.

**"Well, aren't you gonna say anything?" **said Zach with a evil little smirk on his face.

**"LET ME OUT OF HERE! You're insane..." **replied Annie in a very angry, demanding tone. Zach had just ignored her.

Anya became angrier with every second passing by. Martin and Chris lead her through the jet. They had been in there many times. They came across the control room. Anya was the first to enter. She looked at the control panel. The nervous girl had almost become dizzy from seeing so many buttons and levers. Anya needed toknow which one of them would unlock Annie's cage. Suddenly Martin, Chris, and Anya heard a whiny voice.

**"Looks like the 'Wild Rats' came to pay me a visit. And they brought a little friend." **

They had a bad feeling about who exactly it was. They turned around and saw him... standing right at the entrance of the control room with a couple of Zach-bots.

* * *

><p><strong>Like before I'll do a series of stories for Wild Kratts. A few will be Kratt BroOC romances. (Not that M&A, C&A stuff) I have dreamed about this since last year. This will be great! :)**


	8. Power Unleashed

**Author's note: I was in a rush so... this is the last of "Wild Girlz"**

* * *

><p>They stood there on the spot, standing frozen as ice.<p>

**"I think I have something to show you," **proclaimed Zach as he took out a remote. In a moment, a cage was brought into the room. The same cage that had Anya's friend trapped inside. Annie turned her head over to the the bros and Anya.

**"...Anya?...what are you doing here?" **asked Annie with an look on her face, showing that she knew what would happen to them. Anya, at that same momennt had snapped out of her trance-like state.

Anya then replied, **"We were trying to sneak in here to save you, but as you can see...Zach caught us. **Zach smiled evilly before taking his remote and pressed the top button. A loud, booming clanking soung was heard above them. Annie looked up and see a large steel cage dropping down above Chris, Anya, and Martin.

She then yelled out, **"Guys! Look out!" **But she wasn't fast enough. The cage landed directly on top of her unsuspecting friends. They were shocked to see that Zach would pull something like this. The cage was pulled up to the ceiling.

**"Let us out of here, Zach!" **yelled Chris as he struggled to try and loosen the bars. Zach laughed in their faces.

**"Well, too bad, Wild Rats. I'm going do something I should of done a long time ago... Get rid of you pests for good!" **Zach said as he opened the side door of his jet. **"Hahaha! See you nextt _fall_!" **The wind blew around inside of out of the jet. He then made his sudden move by releasing the cage from the ceiliing. It then started to slide toward the open exit. Anya closed her eyes tight. Then she felt a thud, opened her eyes, and saw that the cage was hanging onto the egde of the jet. The chains started to break and the three knew what would happen. Inside the jet, Annie was panicking. She finally knew what she needed to do. She raised up her hand and it began to glow bright green. Out of nowhere, a giant plant grew through the boards of the jet. The living plant grew bigger and began to wrap around the ship. The vine grew longer until it reached the cage that was about to drop. It wrapped around it tightly and then pulled them up. Martin looked up to see the moving vine.

**"Am I seeing things?" **Martin said only to himself. Anya looked at what was going on around her. She knew that Annie had used her powers. Soon they were pulled into safety. The vine did one last thing before it could vanish: it moved around the locks of both cages and crusheed them, releasing the four captives. Anya ran over to her friend and hugged her tight.

**"Oh my gosh! You did it, Annie!" **claimed Anya as she looked at her buddy. Chris and Martin walked up to them looking a little concerned.

**"What just happened?" **they uttered in unison. Anya had taken a deep breath and explained to them about their powers. She told them how much she had wanted to tell them but had to keep a promise that didn't allow her to. The bros understood and forgave them. The nex thing for they to do was to exit the jet and return to the Tortuga.

**"Parachuting, anyone?" **suggested Martin holding up four pairs of parachutes.


End file.
